marioslostgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Lisa
Princess lisa © Gamer-princess714 Princess Lisa Mary Havelock is the ruler of The Florentia Kingdom, She is the olest daughter of the Havelock family she has an older brother Prince Poundcake who rules the Pastry Kingdom, a little sister name Princess Vivi who lives in the Icicle Kingdom, which is north to Florentia.A little brother name Prince Leroy ruler of the Bolder kingdom, Princess Lily a younger sister and Leroy's twin who rules the Rosemary kingdom,her younger sister Bella who rules the Fruity Kingdom her other younger sister, Princess Daffodil who rules a tropical kingdom and her youngest twin siblings Prince Terrence who rules a Princess Violet who rules the Glitter kingdom. her parents are named Queen Marigold and King Titus(yeah they have been getting busy XD). She was born on march 22 and is 24 years old. Family Queen Marigold(mom)age 49 King Titus (Dad) age 51 Prince Poundcake(older brother)age 25 Princess Vivi (younger sister)age 22 Prince Leroy (younger brother)age 21 Princess Lily (younger sister)age 21 Princess Violet (youngest sister)age 18 Queen Harmony King Leon(Aunt and Uncle) Princess Bloom,Princess Amore,Princess Ivy,Princess Bella Berry, Princess Lulu(cousins) Queen Florenna(grandmother dad side)(deceased at age 78) King Serano (grandfather dad side) (deceased at age 80) Queen Miracle (grandmother mom side)age 72 King Gerold (grandfather mom side) age 75 'Physical Appearance ' Lisa has light-ish brown hair that reaches all the way down to her theighs. Her eyes are geen color, she has peach color skin, Her earings are shaped like hearts. She has a blue-ish crown that has a heart on the front and back, it also has two saphire gems on each side. She wears a green dress, her sleeves are like regular sleeves on a shirt. Her dress has a waist cloth that has a small bow in the back her dress. her body type is avarage 'Backstory' Lisa, her sisters and her brothers were born in the Florentia kingdom. there is suppost to be rare treasure in this kingdom, Queen Marigold told kids about the Demetra forest. and about the sacred flower called the Crystal Lily. but it its very haunted. with all the undead creatures such as dry bones,boos, eeries, and phantom embers. Lisa,her brother and her sisters were very close as siblings can be. they have been going to school, meeting new friends, going on adventures, and visiting their cousins. They also went to the Icicle Kingdom however due Vivi getting heats strokes she was send north to the neighbor the Icicle Kingdom to rule, Poundeake was send to rule Pastry kingdom, Leroy was sent to the bolder Kingdom to rule,her other sister Lily was sent to rule the Rosemary Kingdom, while the youngest sibling, Violet moved to the Glitter Kingdom, her other siblings were also sent to rule their own kingdoms. Princess Bella was sent to rule the Fruity kingdom,Princess Daffodil was set to rule the Orange Blossom Kingdom and Prince Terrence was sent to rule the Duskfern kingdom ,Meanwhile, Wario was traveling to the Florentia Kingdom to look for treasure, he went to the castle grounds and he saw princess Lisa. he actually fell in love with her. but then wart invaded the kingdom and held Lisa captive then wart put lisa under a sleeping spell. which can be only be broken broken by a whiff of a special flower. called the crystal lily. but it is well hidden in the Florentia kingdom it is hidden in Demetra Forest a haunted forest that is in the northwest. its very haunted! after Wario's adventure in the kingdom, he got the flower and went back to the castle, he gave the lily to Lisa and she woke up, then he defeat wart. Lisa took off Wario's hat and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 'Gallary' At princess lisa by starflash111-d469710.png|photo by starflash111 princess lisa.jpg 2 lisas.PNG|classic look and current look sailor princess lisa.PNG|lisa as a sailor senshi baby princess lisa.png|baby princess lisa pc__vivi_and_lisa_by_mittens1997-d48rx4a.jpg|Princess Lisa with Princess Vivi by mittens1997 Request princess lisa by hoppybadbunny-d46n2p4.jpg|picture by hopbadbunny Classic princess lisa.png|classic princess lisa lisa_and_wario_by_fairlyoddparentsxp-d40gotv.png|Princess Lisa with Wario by fairlyoddparentsxp paper princess lisa.png|Paper Princess Lisa swimsuit princess lisa.png|Swimsuit Princess Lisa mermaid_princess_lisa_by_yelhsa1276-d3dlrgv.png|Princess Lisa as a mermaid (she is 100% human) a_cupcake_for_lisa_by_zefrenchm-d41418l.png|Garlic cupcakes is one of her faves.by zefrenchm princess lisa biker outfit.PNG|Princess Lisa in her biker outfit purity_of_lisa_by_peachblossom20-d47k62i.png|Purity For Florentia by peachblossom20 oc_princesses_2_by_rafaelmartins-d48jz44.png|Princess lisa, princess ginger and princess vanessa by rafaelmartins princess_lisa_by_princessadaisy12-d45rm9x.jpg|pic by princessaadaisy12 Category:Princesses